User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
Graphs and Charts Key Pink: Uncharted songs predicted to chart soon Total songs: 1024 (25/01/15) Note that the song tables below are to be updated. Beginning With A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Recent Additions and 'Up Next' Later #Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me (DJ Fresh Remix) #Believer (Adam F & DJ Fresh BBK Edit) - DJ Fresh & Adam F #Candy - Henri Pfr ft. Natalie Lungley #Dollar Signs - Calvin Harris ft. Tinashe #New World Sound - Gold Diggin' #Luke Million - Fear The Night (Faul & Wad Ad Remix) #Fearless - Lucas & Steve #Joe Garston - Loud & Clear (feat. Richard Caddock) #Right Here, Right Now - Giorgio Moroder ft. Kylie Minogue (Peak: 154) #Still Frames - Chris Lago #The Music - Gigamesh #The Sun, The Moon, The Stars - Copy Club #FDVM - Think Twice (ft. Brandon McDonnell #Aruna - The End (WRLD Remix #Arno Cost feat. James Newman - Coming Home #Lemaitre ft. Jennie A - Closer #BJSC ENTRIES #SchulKid - Slow Dancing (Matthew Heyer Remix #Kill Paris - Operate ft. Royal (Illenium Remix #INTRESSTandLOUIS - Find You #CHIMES - Pieces #XYLØ - Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (Skrux Remix #Rodg feat. Patrick Baker - Nothing To Prove #Misterwives - Hurricane (Halogen Remix #Zimmer - Heartbreak Reputation (ft. Polina #Sam Walkertone feat. Sam Hezekiah - Change Your Mind (Shaun Bate Remix) #LANY - ILYSB (Ferdinand Weber Remix) #Young Franco - Talkin' Bout it (Playn Remix) #Jasper Forks - Paradise #Young Franco - Talkin' Bout it (Playn Remix) #Project 46 - Friend Zone #Nature One Inc. - Stay As You Are (Jerome's Official Anthem Mix) #Nigel Good - Still Running #Tep No - Under Rage #Fiorente - Dreams #Christina Novelli - Same Stars #Jochen Miller feat. Chris Hordijk - Fearless (Maison & Dragen Radio Edit) #Fifth Harmony - Top Down #Hardsoul & Dirty Freek feat. M.O - Just Another Face #JackLNDN - All I See #XYLØ - Afterlife #Tyler Touché - Act of God (Robotaki Remix) #Mario Ochoa feat. Cybil - When You Move #BAE - I'm Lonely #Cazzette - Together (Till The Morning) #Disclosure - Omen ft. Sam Smith #Loco Dice feat. Giggs - Get Comfy (Underground Sound Suicide) #Swanky Tunes feat. Pete Wilde - Wherever U Go #Ryan Harvey & Malarkey - Promiscuous #Ahxello - Horizon #Rameses B - Kiss Me #Young Brother - Kamikaze #Gamper & Dadoni feat. Cozy - Far From Home #John Dahlbäck - Raven #Axero - Dusk #Kozoro - Something More #SAINT WKND feat. INGLSH - Lost (Runaway) #Katie Valentine - Without You #Dada Life - One Last Night On Earth (Speaker of the House Remix) #Mad Clap - Make The Girl Dance feat. Joeystarr #SummerThing! - Afrojack ft. Mike Taylor (Peak: 125) #Night Safari feat. James Newman - Daylight To Midnight #Meadowlark - Fire (Alex Schulz Remix #Mokoa & Alex Brandt - Find A Way (ft. GuitK #Kolaj - The Touch #Project 46 - Take Away The Pain (feat. Ava Koci) #original - Renegade Mastah #Hinkik - Skystrike #Itro & Kontinuum - Alive #Vigel - SQRT #Rosette - Sweetest Mistake #ShockLine - Falling #July Child - Rips Into The Bone #AMG - Halfway Crookz #Disco's Over - Lonely Island PTII (feat. PRXZM) #CamelPhat – Constellations #Different Heaven - Nekozilla #ConFusioN & Skyentist feat. Charlie Braganza - Wasted Love #DJ ECKO feat. Melloquence - Since You're Gone #Ferdinand Weber x Shoffy - Lonely Up Here #GRiZ ft. Talib Kweli - For The Love (Autograf Remix) #Hardwell & Dannic feat. Haris - Survivors #LEA RUE - I Can't Say No! (Broiler Remix) #Moonbootica - June (Robby East Remix) #MICAR - This Time It's My Life #Nungwi - Once You Go Up #Ollin Kan - Quiet Nights (ft. Liam Chan) #ØRKA - Tell Me (Village Remix) #Sick Individuals & DBSTF - Waiting For You #Source Code - Lifted (Redux) #William Ekh - Adventures (feat. Alexa Lusader) #Wolf Colony - Holy (Tep No Remix) #EDX - Breathin' #Yellow Claw & Cesqeaux - Wild Mustang (feat. Becky G) #Avicii - Waiting For Love (Autograf Remix) #MK feat. Milly Pye - Bring Me To Life #Polarheart - Dystopia #Pegassi - Nebula #Fish From Japan - Crying Out (My Digital Enemy Remix) #Nicolas Haelg & Alfie Rhodes - Callin' Your Name (ft. Syren) #Mediks - Original Selecta (Bristol City Hack) #Modern Machines - Feel It #Deorro feat. Erin McCarley - I Can Be Somebody #Blonde - Feel Good (It's Alright) feat. Karen Harding (Peak: 176) #Tasha Baxter ft. Au5 - Bigger Than Me #Kerri Watt - Long Way Home (Tobtok Remix #Kyle Tree - Open Eyes (ft. Bright Lights) #Define Light - Moments #WRLD - Little Too Close (feat. Veronika Redd) #WALK THE MOON - Different Colors #Powerful Major Lazer ellie maybe 161 #Shift K3Y - Still Love You #Ummet Ozcan ft. Katt Niall - Stars #Wisp X - Wake #Disco Fries feat. Command Sisters - Earthquake #Stylo G ft. Gyptian - My Number 1 #John Newman - Tiring Game ft. Charlie Wilson #JJD & AudioBlade - Sunlight #Yoe Mase - Thrive #Nero - Two Minds #Alex Brandt - Sweet Soul Heaven #Gareth Emery & Alastor feat. London Thor - Hands #Summer Was Fun - Run To You (feat. Meron Ryan) #FadeX - Our Way #Julian Jordan - Lost Words #Omnia feat. Tilde - For The First Time #Skrillex And Diplo - To Ü (Feat. AlunaGeorge #Veorra - Change #MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS - DOWNTOWN #Ingrid Michaelson - Everybody #Speo - Awaken #Shameless - Mammuthus #Avicii - Pure Grinding #Marcus Mouya Feat. Anja Enerud - Summer Of Love #Boehm & DVNNI - Summer Sippin' #Lieon - I Don't Have A Girlfriend #Little Boots - No Pressure (Vicetone Remix) #[Glitch Hop - Televisor - Break Loose (Feat. Splitbreed) (Volant Remix)] #Hair little mix #Dillon Francis, Calvin Harris - What's Your Name #Topic ft. Lili Pistorius - Fly Away #Arno Cost feat. James Newman - Coming Home #ARTY FEAT. CONRAD - BRAVER LOVE #Mike Twist - Machina #Laurent Wolf vs Lucas & Steve - Calinda 2K15 #Hollow Coves - Heatwave (filous Remix) #BRKLYN ft. Lenachka - Steal Your Heart #Rob Gasser - MOVE #DJ Antoine feat. Akon - Holiday #Palm Trees - Casanova #Tiësto & Don Diablo - Chemicals (feat. Thomas Troelsen) #Henrix - Feel Alive (Fever Remix) # CamelPhat feat. Eden - Siren Song # Tinie Tempah & Katy B & KDA – Turn The Music Louder (Rumble # Samlight - Don't Hit The Brake # J Lisk - This Late # Møme - Aloha feat. Merryn Jeann # Henrix - Feel Alive (Fever Remix) #Jakin - Bonnie & Clyde (Exclusion Remix #Roma Valentine - Rush #Enzo Di Biasio - All About Fun #Feed Me & Kill The Noise - Far Away (Habstrakt Remix) #EMBRZ - Lights (feat. PennyBirdRabbit) #Carnage feat. I LOVE MAKONNEN - I Like Tuh #Different Heaven - OMG #Selena Gomez - Same Old Love #P!nk - Today's The Day #Kiesza - Cut Me Loose (SeeB Remix #Dzeko & Torres - L'Amour Toujours feat. Delaney Jane (Tiësto Edit) #Thomas Hayes ft. Joni Fatora - Neon (Ryos Remix) #Reydes & J.M. - Everytime #Erick E - Boogie Down (Stefan Vilijn 2015 Remix) #Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike feat. Ne-Yo – Higher Place (DJ Fresh Remix #Lawson - Love Is You #Fetty Wap "679" feat. Remy Boyz #Melissa Steel - You Love Me? Ft. Wretch 32 #Eklo ft. JordinLaine - You and M #[Bounce/Trance - Dimatik, Monik, Carroch - Giratin] #Olivia Somerlyn - OXO (tyDi Remix #Hardwell & Armin van Buuren - Off The Hook #Arston feat. Christian Burns - Where The Lights Are #Apashe ft. Panther & Odalisk - No Twerk (VIP) #[DnB - Feint - We Won't Be Alone (feat. Laura Brehm)] #Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike ft Ne Yo - Higher Place (DJ Fresh Remix) #Robin Schulz & Disciples - Yellow #Foxes - Better Love #Children of The Hollow Earth - Inside Our Hearts #Virtu - Blunt Force #ZHU x AlunaGeorge - Automatic #[Glitch Hop - Rameses B - Faster Than Light (feat. Danyka Nadeau) ] #Jason Derulo - "Try Me" ft. J.Lo & Matoma #KarlK ft. GuitK - Daydreamer #Tiësto & Don Diablo - Chemicals (feat. Thomas Troelsen) (Aventry Remix #R.I.O - Like I Love You (Our Psych Bootleg) #TS7 - If You Love Me # UP NEXT R. City - Locked Away ft. Adam Levin Rachel Platten - Stand By You Alina Baraz & Galimatias - Make You Feel (Le Youth Remix) cyclic cowboys #Nelly Ft. Jeremih - The Fix #Marlon Roudette - Everybody Feeling Something ft. K Stewart #Zara Larsson & MNEK - Never Forget You #David Zowie - House Every Weekend (Futuristic Remix) #Fletcher - War Paint (Young Bombs Remix) #Avicii – For a Better Day (KSHMR Remix) W/OUT SONG TABLE # Avicii ft. Alex Ebert - For A Better Dayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAE4likDSak&list=LLoqFYVWwnWh7UmND-0M_7Nw&index=17 #RITA ORA - Body on Me (Dave Audé Tropical Remix) [Audio ft. Chris Brown #Wave Racer - Flash Drive (feat. B▲by) #Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams #Becky G - Break A Sweat #Kygo - Here For You (feat. Ella Henderson #Daydreams (Owl City Remix) by Breanne Düren #Shine Your Way (Adam Young Remix) #Mike Candys feat. U-Jean - Paradise #Ferreck Dawn – Jolene #W&W and MOTi - Spack Jarrow #Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? #OMI - Hula Hoop #Izzard & Blankts - Threads #Disclosure - Omen ft. Sam Smith (Nix K Bootleg) #Roads - Lawson 11 #Throttle ft. David Spekter - Together #Gorgon City - Saving My Life ft. ROMANS OMFG - Ice Cream # Becky G cant get enough # get hyper # Oliver Chang - Wings # LOVERS # Earthlike # Over # +dropouts # Sapphire # Spaceship # Air # uncover remix #shivers #derezzed remix #welcome to ibiza # every teardrop bootleg #snowing tune #something goes wrong in heaven #waterhouse # this is what remix #A R I Z O N A - I Was Wrong #Airia - High On Words #Alex Adair - Heaven #Armin van Buuren feat. Mr. Probz - Another You (Pretty Pink Radio Edit) #Avicii & Faithless - Insomnia 2.0 (Avicii Remix) #Avicii - Waiting For Love (Prinston & Astrid S Acoustic Version) # AVICII - Waiting For Love (SAM FELDT Remix # Avicii Ft. Brandon Flowers - The Days # BAD BLOOD - TAYLOR SWIFT COVER # Bergs - The Time Is Just Right (ft. Trine Hartz # Beth - Don't You Worry Child (Charming Horses Remix) # Bisnaz & Lee Wallace - Ain't Made It # Bobby Burns - Satellites feat. Hannah Robinson # Bobby Puma - Someone Somewhere (Tiësto Edit) # Body Talk (Bakermat Remix) - Foxes # Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love (Calvin Harris & R3hab Remix) (Peak: 2) # Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love (Peak: 2) # Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away With Me # Carly Rae Jepsen - Warm Blood # Charlie Puth - Marvin Gaye ft. Meghan Trainor # Culture Code - Electricity (feat. Michael Zhonga) # Dash Berlin & Syzz - This Is Who We Are # Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer (Cahill Remix) # Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive # Every Last Chance - "Spotlight f/Marissa Dattoli" # Exlau & Lindequist - Thoughts # Firebeatz - Samir's Theme # Flor - Unsaid # Fox Stevenson & Curbi - Hoohah # Fun (Damaged Goods Remix) - Pitbull ft. Chris Brown # Good For You - Selena Gomez ft. A$AP Rocky # house every weekend # Jason Derulo - "Cheyenne" # Jay Hardway - Wake Up # Jess Glynne - Don't Be So Hard On Yourself (Peak: 1) # Joachim Pastor - Kenia # Kamil Pankowski, LarsM feat. Yohamna Solange - Unlock Me # Klingande ft. Broken Back - Riva (KRONO Remix) # KSHMR, Dzeko & Torres - Imaginate # Kygo - Nothing Left (Ft. Will Heard) # Lennart Schroot - Verano # Lindequist - You # Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality (Androma Remix) # Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality (MOWE Remix) # Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality # Manse feat. Alice Berg - Freeze Time # Martin Garrix vs Matisse & Sadko - Dragon # Michael Calfan - Mercy # NERVO feat. Kreayshawn, Dev & Alisa - Hey Ricky # Oliver Heldens & Shaun Frank - Shades of Grey (MVSSLTR REMIX) # Owl City - Unbelievable (Audio) ft. Hanson # Philip George & Anton Powers - Alone No More # Pia Mia - Do It Again (Lyric Video) ft. Chris Brown, Tyga 20 # Pony (Jump On It) - Tough Love ft. Ginuwine (Peak: 39) # Real Joy Fono1!! # RITA ORA - Body On Me (feat. Chris Brown) Audio ft. Chris Brown # Robin Schulz - Sugar (feat. Francesco Yates) (Peak: 192) # Robin Thicke - Back Together ft. Nicki Mina# # Ryan Stapleton - Vibrate Your Body (Bergs Remix) # Savages (Absence Remix) - Five Knives # Serebro - Mama Luba (Mama Lover) # Shine - Years & Years 2 # Talking Body - Tove Lo # The Black Eyed Peas - Yesterday # The Giver - Duke Dumont 147 # The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face (Martin Garrix Remix) (Peak: 3) # The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face (Peak: 3) # Trap Queen - Fetty Wap (Peak: 8) # Watermät & MOGUAI - Portland # Watermät, Becky Hill & TAI - All My Love # Whisky Story - Example 96 # Wilkinson - Breathe ft. Shannon Saunder # Zedd - Papercut (Audio) ft. Troye Sivan # ZHU - Faded (Absence Remix) # +1 - Martin Solveig ft. Sam White #A Sky Full Of Stars (Hardwell Remix) - Coldplay (Peak: 9) #Addicted To A Memory - Zedd ft. Bahari #Afraid To Love - Philip George #Ain't Nobody (Loves Me Better) - Felix Jaehn ft. Jasmine Thompson #All Cried Out - Blonde ft. Alex Newell (Peak: 4) #All Hands On Deck - Tinashe #Always - Cycad #American Oxygen - Rihanna (Peak: 71) #Another You - Armin van Buuren ft. Mr. Probz #Anywhere But Home - Breathe Carolina & APEK #Are You With Me (Dash Berlin Radio Edit) - Lost Frequencies #Are You With Me (Kungs Remix) - Lost Frequencies #Baby Love/(Armand Van Helden Remix) - Petite Meller #Bad Blood - Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 4) #Bad Love - DJ Vice #Bang That - Disclosure (Peak: 50) #Beat Again - Project 46 ft. Karl Wolf #Beautiful (It Hurts) - Project 46 #Beautiful Now - Zedd ft. Jon Bellion #Big Girls Cry - Sia #Bills - LunchMoney Lewis (Peak: 2) #Bitch Better Have My Money (Handbag House Vs. Kat Krazy Bootleg Mix) - Rihanna (Peak: 27) #Black Magic - Little Mix #Black Magic (Cahill Remix) - Little Mix #Blauer Tag (Robin Schulz Remix) - MÖWE #Bloodstream - Ed Sheeran & Rudimental (Peak: 2) #Bobby K - Lucian X Remmi #Body Talk - Foxes #Bounce That (Lycus Remix) - New World Sound X Reece Low #Bouncy Bob - Martin Garrix & Oliver Heldens #Break Through - Preon, David Bulla & LarsM #Breathe - Glude #Bunnydance - Oliver Heldens #Can't Deny My Love - Brandon Flowers (Peak: 109) #Can't Stop Playing (Makes Me High) (Oliver Heldens Remix) - Dr. Kucho! & Gregor Salto ft. Ane Brun (Peak: 4) #Cash, Diamond Rings, Swimming Pools - DENA #Cassy 'O - George Ezra (Peak: 70) #Celebrate Life - Eelke Kleijn #Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) - OMI (Peak: 1) #Chile (Uplink & Max Fail WIP) - KSHMR #Collide - KURA ft. Sarah Mount #Come Alive - Adam K ft. Matthew Steeper #Come Back To Me (Vicetone Remix) - Urban Cone ft. Tove Lo #Come On Now - Spencer Tarring #Coming With You - Ne-Yo (Peak: 14) #Cool - Alesso ft. Roy English (Peak: 10) #Creeping In The Dark (Armand van Helden Remix) - Majestic & Jungle 70) (Peak: 75) #Cut Me Loose - LYON #Dance Until We Die - MesMerized #Dangerous (Robin Schulz Remix) - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 5) #Dear Future Husband - Meghan Trainor (Peak: 20) #Don't Look Down - Martin Garrix ft. Usher (Peak: 9) #Double Tap - Jordin Sparks #Do What You Like - Taio Cruz #Drop That Kitty - Ty Dolla $ign ft. Charli XCX and Tinashe #Easy Love - Sigala #Echo - Hardwell ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn #Eladiera - LarsM #Elastic Heart - Sia (Peak: 10) #Escape (Into The Sunset) - Quintino ft. Una #Eternity - LarsM & Mick Slack #Fade Out Lines - The Avener & Phoebe Killdeer (Peak: 60) #Famous - Charli XCX (Peak: ) #Feels So Good - Sailors #Fester Skank - Lethal Bizzle ft. Diztortion (Peak: 11) #Fight Forever - Paris Blohm & Steerner ft. Paul Aiden #Fight Song - Rachel Platten #Fired Up - LNY TNZ & Ruthless ft. The Kemist #Firestone - Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell (Peak: ) #Fire - ATICA #Five More Hours - Deorro & Chris Brown (Peak: 99) #Forever - Vanze ft. Brenton Mattheus) #For You - Dzeko & Torres & Maestro Harrell ft. Delora #Forbidden Voices - Martin Garrix (Peak: 194) #Found Your Love - Oliver Nelson feat. Heir #FourFiveSeconds (The Him Remix) - Rihanna, Kanye West & Paul McCartney (Peak: 3) #Freedom (LarsM Remix) - Enyo & Mario Ayuda ft. Gaby Henshaw #Freak Of The Week - Krept & Konan ft. Jeremih #Frequency - Watermat & TAI #FUN #Geronimo - Sheppard (Peak: ) #Get On Your Knees - Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande (Peak: 86) #Ghost (Lost Kings Remix) - Halsey #Ghost (Oliver Nelson Remix) - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) #Girls Love Dad Bods - Teresa Lee #Give You What You Like - Avril Lavigne #Glitterball - Sigma ft. Ella Henderson #Golden - Travie McCoy ft. Sia #Gold Dust (Hook N Sling Remix) - Galantis #Goodbye (Alex Schulz Remix) - Feder #Gravity - Nicolas Haelg ft. Marie Beeckman #Gravity - Umpire ft. Liz Kretschmer #Guest List - Alvaro & Jetfire #Headlights - Robin Schulz ft. Ilsey (Peak: 96) #Heaven - Avicii & Chris Martin #Heavyweight - RedMoon & Meron Ryan #Hey Mama - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj, Afrojack & Bebe Rexha (Peak: 10) #High On You - Sebastien ft. Hagedorn #Hold My Hand (Le Youth Remix) - Jess Glynne (Peak: 1) #Holding On - Disclosure ft. Gregory Porter (Peak: 50) #Hole In My Heart - Luke Friend (Peak: 40) #Horizons - NoF3ar vs. Sclan #How I Do - Tapesh & Dayne S #I Could Be Wrong - Chocolate Puma #I Don’t Like It, I Love It - Flo Rida ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White #I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 3) #I Want You To Know - Zedd ft. Selena Gomez (Peak: 14) #Ibanez - A-Trak ft. Cory Enemy & Nico Stadi #If You Love Someone - The Veronicas (Peak: 98) #In And Out Of Love - Armin van Buuren ft. Sharon Den Adel (Peak: 198) #In Reality - Pierce Fulton #Intoxicated -Martin Solveig & GTA #Intoxicated (Sleepy Tom Remix) - Martin Solveig & GTA #Invincible - Firebeatz & DubVision ft. Ruby Prophet #It Feels - NERVO #Jealous (Remix) - Nick Jonas ft. Tinashe (Peak: 2) #Jealous (The Rooftop Boys Club Mix VocalTeknix Edit) - Nick Jonas (Peak: 2) #Keep Dreaming (Leeyou & Danceey Remix) - CLMD ft. Jared Lee #L.A. LOVE (La La) - Fergie (Peak: 3) #Lamborghini - KSI ft. P Money (Peak: 30) #Lay Me Down (Tiesto Remix) - Sam Smith (Peak: 1) #Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MO (Peak: 3) #Light Up The World - Shaan & Lauren Evans #Lights - Jim Yosef #Live The Life - UMEK ft. Jameisha Trice #Lose Myself - Lonczinski & Andy Wild ft. Matthew Steeper #Low Frequency - Denney #Tritonal & Juventa – Lost ft. Micky Blue #Lovin' So Hard - Becky G #Melody - Oliver Heldens #Midnight Hearts - Sam Feldt & The Him ft. ANGI3 #Miles Away - Kasger & Limitless #Mirror Man (Alex Adair Remix) - Ella Henderson (Peak: 125) #Moments - Alex Skrindo & Stahl! #My Everything - Owl City #My Window - Don Diablo ft. Maluca #Name & Number - Shift K3Y #Neon - Thomas Hayes ft. Joni Fatora #Never Let You Go - Dash Berlin & John Dahlback ft. BullySongs #New York Raining - Charles Hamilton ft. Rita Ora (Peak: 30) #Not Giving Up (Cahill Remix) - The Saturdays (Peak: ) #Not Letting Go - Tinie Tempah ft. Jess Glynne #Nothing Really Matters (Afrojack Remix) - Mr. Probz (Peak: 72) #On My Way - Axwell /\ Ingrosso #On My Way (Dave Winnel Remix) - Axwell /\ Ingrosso #On My Way (Kungs Remix) - Axwell /\ Ingrosso #On My Own - Avicii ft. Joakim Berg #One Last Time - Ariana Grande (Peak: 24) #One Last Time (Drew Stevens Remix) - Ariana Grande (Peak: 33) #Only Human - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 70) #Post To Be - Omarion Ft. Chris Brown & Jhene Aiko (Peak: 71) #Paradigm (RavenKis Remix) - CamelPhat ft. AME #Passion - Jim Yosef & Alex Skrindo #Peanut Butter Jelly - Galantis #Photograph (Felix Jaehn Remix) - Ed Sheeran #Pray To God - Calvin Harris ft. HAIM (Peak: 35) #Pray To God (Calvin Harris vs Mike Pickering Haçienda Remix) - Calvin Harris ft. HAIM (Peak: 35) #Preach (Sean Glass Radio Edit) - M.O #Raindrops - SNBRN ft. Kerli REMIXES #Ravo - Sam & The Womp #Real Love (Dave Winnel Remix) - Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne (Peak: 2) #Red Roses - Pep & Rash #Rhymes - Hannah Wants & Chris Lorenzo (Peak: 13) #Rio - Mesto #Rising Love - Arno Cost & Norman Doray ft. Mike Taylor #Royalty - Conor Maynard #Rubber - Curbi #Ruffneck - FINEART #Rumors - Pep & Rash (Peak: 17) #Rumors (Curbi Remix) - Pep & Rash (Peak: 17) #Runaway (U & I) - Galantis (Peak: 4) #Rush ft. Sarah Howells - Venom One #Seasons - Olly Murs (Peak: 34) #Secrets - Tiësto & KSHMR ft. Vassy #See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth (Peak: 1) #See You Soon - Andrea Fissore #Serenity - Lindequist #Shades Of Grey - Oliver Heldens & Shaun Frank feat. Delaney Jane #Becky G - Shower (Mike Williams Future Remix) (Peak: ) #Walk The Moon - Shut Up And Dance (Peak: 8) #snøw (Myles Travitz Remix) - machineheart #Tough Love - So Freakin' Tight (Peak: 11) #Somebody - Natalie La Rose ft. Jeremih (Peak: 2) #Someone New - Hozier (Peak: 19) #Somebody Like You - Max Elto #Spirals (feat. King Deco) - Sound Remedy & Illenium #St. Patrick - PVRIS #Step Back (Get Down) - Chocolate Puma feat. Kris Kiss, Shystie & Roya #Stay The Night (Nicky Romero Remix) - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams (Peak: 2) #Stay - Colleen D'Agostino ft. deadmau5 #Stick To The Lie - Karin Park #Still In Love With You - Electro Velvet #Stole The Show - Kygo ft. Parson James (Peak: 45) #Stronger - Clean Bandit (Peak: 4) #Sugar - Maroon 5 (Peak: 7) #Summer Rain - The Writers Block #Sun Is Up - R.I.O. feat U-Jean #Mielo - ft. Abby Sevcik - Surreal #Sweet Escape - Alesso ft. Sirena #Sweets (Soda Pop) - Fox Stevenson #Take Me Away - DJ S.K.T. ft. Rae #Take Me To Church - Hozier (Peak: 2) #Talking About - Conor Maynard (Peak: 44) #Talking Body (Gryffin Remix) - Tove Lo #Tether - Eric Prydz vs CHVRCHES (Peak: 107) #The Night Is Still Young - Nicki Minaj #The Nights (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 6) #The Only Way Is Up - Martin Garrix & Tiesto #The Party - Joe Stone ft. Montell Jordan (This Is How We Do It) #The Patriot - LarsM #The Rythm - MNEK (Peak: 38) #The Thrill - Nero #The Truth - Project 46 feat. Jovany #They Don't Know - Disciples (Peak: 24) #This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherfucker - Maroon 5 #Tico - Fox Stevenson #Time Of Our Lives - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo (Peak: 27) #Timebomb - Tove Lo #Together - Ella Eyre #Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (Peak: 2) #Treasured Soul - Michael Calfan (Peak: 17) #Trouble - Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson (Peak: 7) #Unfinished Sympathy - The Six ft. Jasmine Thompson #Undaunted - Wibi Soerjadi #Untouchable - Tritonal & Cash Cash #Verge - Owl City feat. Aloe Blacc #Vertigo - Dub Vision ft. Ruby Prophet #Vivacious - LarsM #Vasara - Kubdequist & Timmo Hendrika #Vultures - HXV ft. Ricky Remedy & DeBroka #Waiting For Love - Avicii (Peak: 54) #Want To Want Me - Jason Derulo (Peak: 1) #Want You Back - Chuckie #War (Robin Knaak Remix) - Witness ft. August+Us #Wasted Summer - Hellberg ft. Jessarae #Wasted Time (Lost Kings Remix) - Vance Joy #We All Want The Same Thing - Rixton (Peak: 21) #Wet Dollars - Tazer x Tink #What - Ferdinand Weber #What I Did For Love - David Guetta ft. Emeli Sande (Peak: 6) #When The Beat Drops Out - Marlon Roudette (Peak: 7) #Where Do We Go - Sonny Alven feat. Cayo #Where Are U Now - Jack U ft. Justin Bieber (Peak: 3) #World Without You - Hudson Taylor (MÖWE Remix) #Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink #Windfall - TheFatRat #Worship - Years & Years #You - Project 46 #Younger (Kygo Remix) - Seinabo Sey - (Peak: 61) #Animals (Dappy Remix) - Martin Garrix (Peak: 1) #Apologize - Timbaland ft. One Repbublic (Peak: 3) SONG #As Long As I Got You - Lily Allen #It Wasn't Me - Shaggy ft. Rikrok (Peak: 1) #My Head Is A Jungle - Wankelmut & Emma Louise (MK Remix) (Peak: 5) #Smile - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) #Tell Her - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 14) #What Are You Waiting For - The Saturdays (Peak: 38) Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 15 or more plays. Most recent update: 19/07/2014 (884 songs) 'Previous update': 06/05/2014 (773 songs) (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 6216 - 21/05/2014 (5132 on 09/12/2013), 1084 songs (not individually) have been played in 164 days, an average of 6.6 songs played a day and 46.27 per week. Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Highest Climber:Savior (Adam Young Remix) (up 2 from 17 to 19) Runners Up: Various Highest New Entry: Internet Friends (VIP Mix) (14 to 17) Note that Internet Friends was replaced with the VIP Mix in July 2014, which its 14 plays before replacement was added onto the VIP Mix. Chart Overflow These are the songs with 14 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) Candy - Robbie Williams (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) (4 Stars) First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) (5 Stars) Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am (Peak: 1) (5 Stars) Ho Hey - The Lumineeers (Peak: 8) (4 Stars) I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 4) (5 Stars) She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 54 Added Songs (08/07/2014-19/07/2014) Internet Friends (VIP Mix) - Knife Party (17 plays) (added on from 14) or: Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie (7 plays) The Last 113 Added Songs (20/05/2014-19/07/2014) Every Little Word - MNEK (9 plays) The Last 181 Added Songs (20/03/2014-19/07/2014) I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones and Every Little Word - MNEK (both 9 plays) The Last 259 Added Songs (28/11/2014-19/07/2014) Of The Night - Bastille, R U Crazy - Conor Maynard, I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones, Every Little Word - MNEK, Happy - Pharrell Williams and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis(all 9 plays) The Last 368 Added Songs (06/06/2014-19/07/2014) Power Glove - Knife Party (17 plays) Notes The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 16), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 21 plays). Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). He holds the most plays overall for any artist, as well as the most songs. Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (28 plays) Most played 2 week No. 1: Hall Of Fame by The Script ft. will.i.am (14 plays) Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (13 plays) Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (12 plays) Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) Most played 41-100 peaking song: Power Glove by Knife Party (Peak: 43) (17 plays) Most played 21-40 peaking song: Silhouettes by Avicii, Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah and The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Madeon (Peak: 22, 24 and 36) (all 15 plays) Most played 11-20 peaking song: Turn It Around by Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) (16 plays) Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) and Language by Porter Robinson (both 21 plays) Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Levels by Avicii (both 15 plays) Most played No. 2:Hey Brother by Avicii and Pompeii by Bastille (both 13 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts